


Tai becomes Marcus damon

by Pinkranger13



Category: Digimon, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, digimon - Freeform, digimon data squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkranger13/pseuds/Pinkranger13
Summary: After he lost Agumon and his friends won't listen. So he wrote a letter to his friendsand family. Then he became Marcus got adopt Damon's family. Now his  friends and family are searching for him.





	Tai becomes Marcus damon

Tai goes missing . 

Tai Kamiya is upset that he lost Agumon in the final battle in the human world. Also, his sister and his friends won't listen to him. So he decided to run away and meet a family called Damon and they decided to adopt Tai Kamiya and then he became a brother to Kristy Damon. Now Tai Kamiya's new name is Marcus Damon.  
So now his sister aka Kari and her friends just found the letter that tai wrote.  
"Oh no that why we should of listening to tai and he was sad about losing his Digimon," said, Mimi. "Now Tai is missing ", said Kari.  
"Kari's family is missing their son and we will not give up and we will find tai," said Kari's mom and Tai's mom are the same.   
Kari family decided to adopt a sibling for Kari and it's a girl and they name her Bella kamiya and she is now the older sister to Kari . Also she has a digimon named agumon too . Bella kamiya is in high school and Kari kamiya is in middle school . Bella kamiya age is 17 and Kari age is 14 .  
End of chapter 1


End file.
